Johnny The Homicidal Childhood
by Zoe Doe
Summary: It's everyone's favorite homicidal maniac growing up! Rated T for violence and mild language.


Ever wondered how our favorite homicidal maniac came to be? Well, welcome to JTHC, Johnny the Homicidal Childhood. This is my first fanfic story and originaly it was going to be a comic on my Deviantart. But, I'm already doing one there, so I decided to make this one written. Enjoy.

Just a reminder that this is all my opinion and ideas. If you're not happy with it, pretend tht it's all just in another dimension. The basic over-used plot for writers to fix up anything that the readers wern't happy with. I do not own Johnny, only he does, as he's made it clear in the comics. Nor do I have compleate control over him eather. Only Jhonen Vasquez has that. If you don't get what I mean, let me give a little example. If I were to make Johnny jump up and down in a cheese suit to the Makerena, I would be told over and over at how out of charicter that is. However if Mr Vasquez was to do the same thing, the fans would just accept it as a new side of Johnny. You know what, forget I ever said anything. Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter One.

A lone light casts a spotlight over a figure in the darkness of the basement. The man, strapped to a chair struggles, but is held fast as his captor slowly walks into the light. He is around six feet tall with black, almost navy blue hair and has an unamused look on his face.

"_You_." The captor finally said, "You thought it was funny to spill my snow cone in front of all your friends."

The man was surprised at the reason he was there and became impatient. "Dude, it's a stupid snow cone. Gawd. Just suck it up pansy and get me out of this stupid place."

The captor said nothing and simply turned a dial, tightening the straps on the chair.

"Hey dude," The man said, getting worried, as the straps squeezed tighter and tighter. "It was just. A joke" He gasped.

The captor looked at the man "Your all the same, it seems as if the only things you find humorous are at other people's expense." He gingerly gave the knob a fast turn to the right, to full. The straps tightened around the man, squeezing him like a balloon until finally,

He burst.

* * *

It takes a lot to turn a normal sane person into someone like our current specimen, Johnny C. This certain individual has a horrible habit of murdering his guests witch, according to basic etiquette, is very rude. Of course, it would take almost just as much to turn an already mentally unstable person in to the extreme case that is Mr C. It's always strange to compare the grown adult to the child that they once were.

Would you believe that this young boy with colourful clothes is the same person?

* * *

" Mom mom! I want to wear this bright shirt so I can stand out!"

The eager seven year old Johnny was getting ready for his first day at a new school and was extremely exited.

Finally, they left the house and arrived at the front doors of the school. Young Johnny gave his mother a wave goodbye as he went through the front doors with the rest of his class.

Once they arrived into the class room, the teacher got Johnny to stand up in front of the class and introduce himself. The teacher, Miss. Songpre, was an obnoxiously smiley person who would be avoided by any normal person, but was perfect for children.

" Ummm, hello" said Johnny "My name is -"

"Just tell the class your name." Miss Songpre interrupted.

" Erm yes. I'm new to this school, my name's J -"

Once again the teacher interrupted. "Just your name honey, and anything else you want to tell the class."

"My name is," Johnny paused, almost expecting the teacher to interrupt him. When she didn't, he finally finished the sentence. "Johnny." Glad that he'd finally gotten that over with, he continued.

"I just transferred here from my old school. They told me I was cured and could go to normal school with normal kids. There weren't normal kids at my old school. One tried to bite me. I hope no one bites me here. It hurts. I don't think that -"

One of the boys in the class's hand shot up. "Miss Songpre" he said, "I need to potty real bad!"

"What did I teach you all about interrupting others!?!?" Miss Songpre shouted insanely. But in an instant it returned back to the pleasant smiley woman.

"Do go on." she said. The boy in the class squirmed uncomfortably.

" Thaaat's about it, I guess."

"Any questions class?" Miss Songpre asked. A hand raised near the front of the class. "Yes Tommy?"

" Why are you so stupidly skinny?" Tommy said, in his unfortunately annoying seven-year-old voice. The class all nodded their heads in agreement. Some even added on their own comments such as "yeah, why can't he be less skinny, it hurts my brain" and "He looks like this horribly drawn stick figure on my desk!"

Not knowing what to say to this, Johnny simply said nothing. He went and sat down at his assigned seat near the back of the class and stayed there for the rest of the day. None of the other classmates would come near in, in fear of catching his skinniness. Finally, the bell rang and everyone left for home.

When Johnny arrived back home he changed into navy blue shirt with black pants. When his mother asked why his yellow shirt was shoved to the very back of the drawer, he said sadly,

"I don't want to stand out anymore.


End file.
